Story One Kankuro x Aselin : Oneshot
by Miley.Weste
Summary: Aselin Hotaru is the new girl in town. When she goes to meet the Kazekage, she gets more than she bargained for.


**Story One**

WARNING!! There are cusses, sexiness, and other offensive things. Don't like, don't read.

Also, I don't own anything except for the Hotaru clan, the Lace clan, and the Misaki clan.

The rest belongs to it's rightful owner, Misashi something-or-other... the guy who made Naruto, okay?!

**Kankuro x Aselin Hotaru : Oneshot**

Aselin Hotaru smiled. Her new home was pretty dull. Sand... sand... more sand... _more_ sand... "Dull." Aselin commented. Her father, Viktor Hotaru, sighed. "You'll learn to like it, Aselin." he said quietly. Aselin scoffed. "As if, dad. I left everything that I had, everything that I _am_, back in Konoha. Suna is gonna ruin my life. I have no friends, barely any family, and there's no water or **green** anywhere!" Aselin pouted, crossing her arms. Her father pointed to a small child. "There's your green." he said. The child was wearing a bright green vest over dark pants.

"Dad, that doesn't count. I meant vegetation." Aselin said sadly. Viktor kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine, Aselin. Now, come on. We're going to meet the Kazekage, a personal friend of mine. He has children around your age," Viktor held out his arm, and Aselin took it, "So you could potentially have three new friends," Viktor looked at the sand thoughtfully, "Okay, two friends. The youngest is a bit anti-social." They walked down the sandy road.

"So," Aselin said, "Why are we going to see the Kazekage?" she asked. Viktor smiled. "We're getting you a Sunagakure hitai-ate," he replied, "But, don't worry," he winked, "You can keep the Konohagakure one as a memoir." Aselin smiled. "Good. It's one of the only things I have left of my old life... my _favorite and best_ life." she complained. Viktor sighed. "Stop being so... resistant." he warned. Aselin quieted and they reached a marvelous house.

A tall man greeted them, and smiled. "She _is,_ most likely, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." the Kazekage smiled. Aselin blushed. She was wearing a short dress with a cardigan over it. Her grandmother had scoffed and said she was too perfectly built. Her long legs, slim figure, hourglass shape, and properly-sized bust all made for a beautiful and perfect girl. But Aselin was probably the biggest klutz ever. Not when fighting, of course, but for simple, everyday situations.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Aselin smiled nervously. His eyes kept wandering to the hemline of her dress, and the top of it, too. "You can come in and meet my children." Kazekage stepped aside and let the two enter the house. A blonde girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Temari!" she said, shaking Viktor's hand, then Aselin's. "I'm Aselin." Aselin replied. A tall, very attractive boy with sandy brown hair entered and smiled. "Hey, I'm Kankuro." he smirked, holding out his hand. Aselin took it and smiled. "Aselin." she said quietly.

"I'll show you around." Kankuro said, offering his arm. Aselin took it, and smiled at her dad. "See you later, dad." she said, walking off with Kankuro. "So, you're new, huh?" he asked, looking at her dress. Aselin blushed, but didn't feel the awkwardness that she had with the Kazekage. She felt kind of... lustful. She wanted Kankuro to stare at her. She nodded. "Yupp." she replied, looking at his jeans. God... he had a nice ass! "Where'd you move from?" he asked, walking up the stairs. They were wide enough that Aselin didn't have to move.

"Konoha." she replied. Kankuro was staring at her body, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly turned on. "Cool... do you like Suna?" he asked, opening a door. Aselin entered a bedroom, "Well, kinda, but I miss the water... and the vegetation." she smiled, and Kankuro closed the door. "So, this is my room..." he smirked. Aselin sat on the bed, removing her cardigan. The dress was strapless, and showed just enough cleavage.

She looked at Kankuro, who had turned away, and was staring at her, and she noticed a bulge in his jeans. She threw her cardigan on the bedside table. "I normally don't do this," she said, walking up to him, tracing down his neck with her fingertip, "But you... you're different. I like you," she smiled. "I like you, too." Kankuro smirked. He turned to her, his hands resting on her hips. He pressed his lips to hers and pushed her towards the bed, laying atop her.

"You _really_ like me, don't you?" she asked, noticing the bulge. Kankuro laughed. "Yeah, I do." he kissed her neck. Aselin moaned when he slid her dress down, revealing her amazing breasts. Kankuro grew harder, if possible. "God, you're beautiful." Kankuro pressed his lips to her nipple. He suddenly jerked up. "Be my girl? I want to be dating you before we do this. I want to know you won't leave me after we do this." he pleaded. Aselin smiled. "Kankuro, I'm touched that you want to be with me. Of course," she smiled.

Wow, he was something else. Kankuro unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He quickly locked the door, and took off his boxers, pulling Aselin's dress off. She was wearing pink panties, with purple polka-dots. Kankuro slipped his tongue around them, recieving a moan from Aselin. He pulled them off with his teeth and smiled. Unbuttoning his shirt, he lay atop her. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. Aselin nodded. "Are you?" she asked. Kankuro snorted. "Nope." he smirked.

Aselin frowned. "Oh..." she said quietly. Kankuro laughed. "It was a party, and I was too drunk to even remember why I had sex with her." he said. Aselin smiled. "You aren't drunk, are you?" she asked. Kankuro shook his head, pushing himself slowly into her. He moaned into her neck. "God, you're tight." he said, pushing a little harder. "Aah!" she groaned lightly. "Are you okay?" Kankuro asked, still moaning. Aselin nodded. "Oh..." she moaned as Kankuro pushed all of himself into her.

"Ready?" Kankuro positioned himself above her. Aselin nodded, already panting. Kankuro began to thrust, lightly and slowly, gentle. Aselin was moaning, pulling Kankuro towards her, kissing him. She moaned, near her climax a few minutes later. "Oh, my God!" she said, pushing herself against him. Aselin moaned louder, and Kankuro thrust a final time, grunting loudly. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. "I love you." he said seriously. Aselin smiled. "I love you, too." she replied, kissing him, sitting atop him. He was still inside her, and Aselin began to rock back and forth.

"God, Aselin!" Kankuro moaned, throwing his head back. "Kankuro...!" Aselin moaned, climaxing again a few minutes later. She fell atop him. "We should go." Kankuro said, rolling her gently onto her back, helping her dress. "I'm starting to like Suna," Aselin announced, fixing her hair, throwing it up messily. Kankuro unlocked the door. "Yeah... let's play some games." he said, motioning towards the PS2. Aselin smirked. "You're so on." she said.

**The End!**


End file.
